fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arata Hideyoshi
Growing up in Konohagakure and living with a family that acted as the caretakers of the great library, Arata had an abundance of reading material to toil the day away. However, this kept him from much of a social life as he was so engrossed in books that he didn't notice much going on around him. Despite his love for books, he was much more enamored with his grandfather's spoken word stories, always loving the worlds the man would talk about in his blind state. Arata, wanting to hear more about them would take to trying to find books about those stories, only to come up empty-handed. To his astonishment, his grandfather was someone who came up with those stories on the spot all of the time. This is what inspired Arata to try and write his own stories, not like the ones his grandfather told, but his own original stories. The only way to do this would be to experience the world and see it from a first hand experience. And to do that, he resolved himself to become a ninja, because paying for your own travel expenses is a bitch. Personality Coming off as somewhat lackadaisical, Arata's external personality belies someone with a shrewd eye for detail and picking out specific points of a person or situation to poke at them later. Whether it be in jest or for exploiting purposes, Arata enjoys nit-picking at little things if it means getting a rise out of someone. No one knows if he does this for fun, or for some ulterior motive, or he's just unlucky enough to always point out the wrong thing. Deep down, he can be counted on by those close to him, even going as far as to abandon his own safety to keep 'someone who has an interesting story alive'. Whether he is more concerned for their health or the tale they can give is up to interpretation. Due to the nature of the antics he gets himself in to, he has adopted a sort of "why me" sarcastic outlook on the world when it comes to getting involved in anything beyond logistics. For those that he has taken a liking to, he will show a greater care in their safety and be more active and serious. Though against enemies this becomes a duplicitous act on himself as he has a desire to see if their story is going to end, but if they interest him enough he secretly hopes that they make it through. Those that fall to him often are met with a cold stare of disappointment. Those that do not interest him at all he pays next to no mind to unless they directly attack him. Appearance He has a head of sandy blonde hair which rests over his ears in a shaggy and uncombed manner. Amber colored eyes rest inside of his cranium, though these change to a red color when under elevated emotional levels. He has a somewhat athletic build of a runner. Oh his person he wears a faded brown shirt that rests underneath a short sleeved hooded jacket. This jacket is black on the outside lined with three white dots from the hood stopping at the ears. The color of the jacket is swapped on the inside to mirror the outside. On his lower body are light grey pants with black spots lining the leg openings at the bottom which are close together as they spread out and grow smaller the further up the pant legs they go. On his feet are brown shoes. His normal outfit changes accordingly with the season outside, though his outfits normally have some sort of black-white mirror pattern going on. Abilities Advanced Artistry skills: From a young age, Arata has worked to illustrate the key scenes of the stories he grew up hearing or the ones that he wrote. As such, he has become skilled at drawing both people and landscapes quicker than the average human can. Terrain tactics: Spending time reading books about geography and maps, Arata has developed a rudimentary knowledge of the benefits of territorial warfare, using the land to his advantage to get a leg up on the competition. Databook RP Library * Approved by JotenKujo (talk) 21:24, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Category:Genin